If You're Not the One
by Sakura88
Summary: My 2nd Songfic! Based on song by Daniel Bedingfield. Lei falls asleep and has this dream while Mao also has the exact same dream! MaoLei R&R plz. Thanks! :)


Me: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new songfic!! 

Tyson: Does it have me in it?

Kai: Does everything surround you Tyson?

Tyson: Uhh… no? Except food! ^-^

Kai: My point exactly. That means you're not in it!

Me: Your names are in it though but they're mostly around Ray and Mariah.

Ray: Another one?!?! Haven't you tortured us enough already???

Me: Fine. I'll just change you with hmm… let me see… maybe Kevin…

Ray: WHAT?!?!

Me: Or Kai since some people are having them as a pair…

Ray: Fine, fine. Just don't pair Mariah up with Kevin ok?

Me: Okay. Also, I'll be updating ROOT soon! So watch out for it! Now on with the fic!! Mariah, do the disclaimer please.

Mariah: Sakura88 doesn't own Beyblades cause if she did, she would be rich enough to buy her way in passing her driver's permit exam and she doesn't own the song by Daniel Bedingfield!

**Just a note to readers:** I will be using the Japanese names of the characters for this songfic. A reference is provided below so you know whom each name refers to.

**Reference (English/Japanese)**

Ray= Lei 

Mariah= Mao

Tyson= Takao

Max= Max 

Kenny= Kyojyu 

Kai= Kai 

Lee= Rai 

Gary= Gao 

Kevin= Kiki 

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

~*~_Lyrics_~*~

~~Change of Scene~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If You're Not The One 

Lei Kon opened the door to his dormitory at about eight that night. He had just finished studying in the library with his friends and fellow teammates, the Bladebreakers. It was his second year in university so he was used to the routine of coming home that late. He decided to go to the University of Tokyo instead of the other choice he got, University of Hong Kong where most of his former team members, the White Tigers studied. He didn't change much in his appearance; his ponytail was cut short so it now reached to his elbows. Instead of a red bandana to hold up his bangs, he had a navy-blue one with the distinct and recognizable yin-yang symbol. His clothing included a white t-shirt with a yin-yang shown on each of his sleeves and black khakis that partly hid his black Nike shoes.

Today was pretty much the same as the other days of the week; classes, lunch, hanging out with his friends, girls flirting with him, homework, and studying in the library before going to his dorm. His friends had little changes in their features. Kai lost his blue streaks on his cheeks and most of his coldness; Takao ate less with the supervision of Kyojyu; Max always had a goofy grin on his face and Kyojyu (his friends call him Chief) was still considered a genius out of the five. Max also had a girlfriend now too, Emily. She now wore contacts and she was still interested in tennis.

'Some things never do change.' Lei thought to himself as he dropped the keys on the kitchen table with a light ping and a jingle (A.N.: Everyone, please bear with me with the sound!). Everything was tidy unlike Takao's dorm, which had everything all over the place. Takao was always the only one who couldn't find his homework to hand in every Monday due to his room. 'I wonder how everyone is doing…I wonder how Mao's doing.' All but Kiki (who is currently in his last year of high school) were studying in university. His friends wrote to him a lot through e-mail but Mao always wrote to him everyday, if not every week. Opening her emails was always like a bright ray of sun shining over him and it brightened up his day substantially. Once he read her e-mails, he would eagerly write back.

He sighed and turned on his stereo where it was tuned to his favourite radio station, 95.5 FM. Above his stereo was a photograph of him and the White Tigers that was taken three years ago in front of the home village. Gao stood tall in the back with Rai standing to the left with his arms crossed. It seemed that Rai was glaring at two specific people. Kiki stood on the right with his beyblade out while Lei and Mao stood in the center, with his arms around her waist and she had her hands out, one posing the victory sign and the other on Lei's left hand. (A.N.: No wonder Rai was glaring lol) Everyone was smiling except Rai. Lei glanced at it before he stood up and crashed on the couch, listening to the radio.

"DJ Slam here. Here's some new music from Daniel Bedingfield. It's called, "If You're Not the One." See if you like it! If you do, drop us a line at 573-3821!"

~*~

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

~*~

His eyelids began to feel heavy as the slow song started. He fought to keep them open but his eyelids dropped lower and lower until he drifted off to dreamland.

~*~

I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

~*~

He was walking on a path that had many different species of trees along the side of it. Suddenly the green-leaved trees were gone and were replaced with cherry blossom trees. A light wind blew through the trees and the petals began to fall along the path while some landed in his hair. They were floating around him until a figure appeared in the distance. As he looked up, it disappeared from view as quickly as it came into view. He began to run after the person.

~*~

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

~*~

He saw glimpses of pink in front of him as he ran and then noticed that it was a girl with a small pink bow that looked distinctively like cat ears. 'Can it be her?' Lei asked himself as he continued running. Minutes later, he was a mere two feet away from the mysterious girl. He acted quickly before the girl disappeared again. He jumped her and they both fell to the ground. The girl pushed him away and he hit his head on the ground hard. He was dazed for a few seconds before he saw the face of the girl. It was…

~*~

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

~*~

…The angry face of Mao with her fangs showing and her pupils were slits, making her eyes much similar to a cat. When she saw who her attacker was, her face softened. She hugged Lei and he felt blood rushing to his face, turning it pink.

"Lei-san! How are you?"

"Uhh… I'm fine Mao. You?"

"Just happy, now that you're here." She stuck her right hand out. "Need a hand?"

He nodded and took her hand and she pulled him up.

"So where were you running off to in such a hurry?"

"I can show you if you like. I was going to head there.

"Sure." She grabbed his hand and they both ran with Mao just slightly ahead of Lei. He began to have these weird thoughts in his head and in the end, his face turned crimson red from blushing a lot.

"Lei, are you alright? You look a bit red."

"Heh… just fine Mao, just fine."

"Ok then."

They slowed down to a jog and then finally a walk. They were silent for a few minutes before Lei broke the silence.

"So…"

"So what Lei?"

"So do you have a boyfriend yet?" 'Please say no."

"No, all the boys there are either too serious or too stupid in my opinion."

"What about Kiki? He had a crush on you when we were about seven."

"He found a girlfriend at his high school. Her name is Naoko. What about you Lei? I bet all the girls are run after you at school. Her voice was a few decibels lower when she spoke.

"The girls there are okay but they're not really my type. So if you think that someone is right for me back in Hong Kong, tell me. Just make sure it's not you!" He joked and began to run ahead.

"Why you…Lei, come back here!" Mao chased after him.

~*~

I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

~*~

"So this is the place huh?"

"Yep, I come here every time I need to think about…things. It reminds me of all the things you taught me in beyblading. Also, this is the place where I think about the issues that are troubling me. Problems that continue to circle around my brain non-stop." Mao turned her face the other way so Lei wouldn't see her blushing.

Lei nodded and sat down beside her. He stared at the view before him. It was a big grassy hill that towered above the forest. The trees below looked like broccoli from where he sat. Everything here looked a whole lot brighter and calmer than below. He noticed Mao staring straight ahead, looking at the setting sun. Without Mao knowing, his hand was creeping slowly towards her. 'What if she doesn't feel the same way I do?' Lei didn't want to lose the friendship they created a long time ago but he felt that they were more than friends. Finally mustering up all his courage, he slid over a little at a time and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mao didn't flinch but moved in a little closer to the warmth of his body. She laid her head back upon his shoulder. Lei began to play with Mao's lock of hair that was tickling his cheek. He breathed in the sweet scent that was around her, which smelled of strawberries.

"Mao?"

"Hmm? Yes Lei?" Mao looked at Lei with a smile on her face.

"Did…did anyone tell you how beautiful you really are?" He stared intensely in her eyes when he asked the question.

"Not until now," she replied as she returned the gaze.

Lei smoothed her hair behind her ears, leaned in and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. They continued kissing, forgetting everything-where they are, when they are, and why they were here in this place. A melody from far away surrounded the couple and it began to get louder. It made Lei pull away. 

"What is that sound?

"It's a song of some sort."

As the melody got louder, everything began to get blurry. Somehow Mao was getting farther and farther away from him.

"Mao! Come back!"

"I can't Lei! Something's dragging me back! Help!"

Lei desperately tried to catch Mao's hand within his grasp but the force pulling on him was too powerful. He was dragged away from Mao until she was gone from view.

"MAO!!!!!"

~*~

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

~*~

~~

Lei sprang up from his couch and his shirt was drenched with sweat. Beads of sweat were plastered upon his face and he was breathing quickly and heavily. It was already 9:30. The radio was already playing, "Angel" by Amanda Perez when he woke up. He looked around to see if Mao was present but he was greeted with his tidy living room. 'It was partly a dream and a nightmare.' Lei thought sadly. He could still taste her sweet lips upon his. Strawberries. 'I must be tired from all this studying.' He sat there for a few minutes, unmoving but breathing slower now. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as he was trying to remember every detail that happened in his dream. 'Yes! That's what I'll do! Write her an e-mail!" He got up and turned on his computer. When it was loaded completely, he opened Outlook Express, clicked 'New Message', and began to type furiously on his keyboard.

~*~

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

~*~

~~

Somewhere in Hong Kong, Mao had just woken up from her slumber on the couch. She dreamed of many things including cherry blossom trees, running and being pounced on, a hill of some sort, a sunset and Lei. She sighed, wishing that her dream didn't end so quickly. She even dreamed that Lei kissed her on the hill that they were on. (A.N.: Déjà vu on two different people, no? ^-^) 'I must be losing it,' Mao thought. 'Maybe I'm just too obsessed over Lei since he decided to go to the University of Tokyo instead of here.' She looked at the clock, 8:30. The radio was starting to play "Bring Me To Life" by a new band called Evanescence. 'Just enough time to start on my homework and be in bed by midnight.' She then booted up her computer and waited for the programs to load. She double-clicked the icon, 'Outlook Express' to see of there was any new mail. There was a familiar tinkle when the program completed checking for new mail messages. "You've got mail," the voice chirped. She checked to see whom it was from and found out that it was from Lei. 'I wonder how he's doing.' She clocked it open and began to read.

From: _Little_Driger16@hotmail.com_

Date: October 19, 2003 9:35 PM

To: _Chibi_Galux23@hotmail.com_

Subject: Something to ask you

Hey Mao! How are you doing? Nothing much has happened over the last few days here. But there was one crazy thing that happened to me today. I fell asleep on the couch and dreamed that I was with you. You were running and I was chasing after you. We were on something high, I think it was a hill and that's when it happened. I had kissed you. That was kinda cool and exciting at the same time I think. I keep on remembering about something with strawberries. Wonder where it came from…anyways, this is not why I'm writing to you. I have something to say to you. How should I put it in words…ahh, screw it, Wo Ai Ne. Simple as that. I'll understand if you don't like me the way I do since this is so sudden and everything. I just want to ask you, do you feel the same way about me or do you feel that I'm like your older brother? Well, g2g. Bye! Say hi to Rai, Gao, and Kiki for me!

XOXO

Lei

"It is the east and Juliet is the Sun." – Romeo

Mao read it again. Then once more. But the words hadn't been jumbled up or switched around in any way. There, in the sentence were the three words, 'Wo Ai Ne' Her heart was filled with happiness when she finished reading the e-mail the third time. She quickly clicked 'Reply to Message' and typed a message back to him.

From: _Chibi_Galux23@hotmail.com_

To: _Little_Driger16@hotmail.com_

Subject: Re: Something to ask you

Heya Lei. Got your e-mail. I think it was a coincidence about the dream because that was exactly the same dream I had when I fell asleep. Weird, but interesting. Of course I noticed the scent of strawberries lol. It came from the strawberry scented shampoo I always use! I also want to say something to you. I…I love you too. I mean as more than just a friend. You are very sweet you know that? Also cute, brave, funny, kind, considerate…there I go blabbing about you! I wish you were here with me right now, just like the old times. It's just not the same without you here. When you are coming to Hong Kong? I hope very soon! Well, I better get started on my day's work or my teacher will get mad! Peace! Say hi to everyone for me! Take care of yourself in Tokyo!

Luv,

Mao

"Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." - Juliet (to Romeo) (A.N.: Too much Shakespeare for me! Bad Sakura, bad!!)

She sent the message and started on her homework that she was given that day.

~*~

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?

~*~

~~

Me: *yawn* Finally finished writing the songfic!! It's exactly 2:00 in the morning my time! Well, going to scoot to bed before I get grounded from the computer! Don't forget to R and R! Say bye everyone!

Everyone: See ya next time readers!!


End file.
